


5 times someone realized how young Fitsimmons were and 1 time they didn’t

by Stingpenguin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Angst, F/M, Fitsimmons need a break, Season 5 Spoilers, mama may, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingpenguin/pseuds/Stingpenguin
Summary: 5+1Fitsimmons have been through so much, is ot even fair to call them young anymore?





	5 times someone realized how young Fitsimmons were and 1 time they didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> I’m huRTING 
> 
> Also i love them all so much
> 
> I might’ve gotten some timeline things wrong, i’m watching/reading a ton of different stuff right now so i’m sorry about that!

* * *

**Melinda May**

* * *

May watched from her spot on the table, listening to Fitsimmons chatter and argue, if only for a second. She had never seen someone on her team look so small, _so young._ Only a week ago Simmons had jumped out of the bus, and here she was acting like everyone was _normal._

_Its not normal anymore._

It wasn’t normal for kids their age to be saving the world and almost dying, they should be working minimum wage jobs, going on terrible dates, watching cheesy rom-coms, not _this._

May was snapped out of her thoughts by a cheery Simmons. “You’re free to go, Agent May! Get plenty of rest and you’ll be fine.” The young agent smiled and lead her other half out of their lab, saying something about Doctor Who that May didn’t quite catch. She wished that they could do that every day.

* * *

**Grant Ward**

* * *

During his time on the team he had seen the dynamic duo grow to be part of this ‘Family’, they had opened up to him, let him join their Doctor Who binge watching sessions, introduced him to different teas, helped him play pranks on Skye and Coulson, and now?

Now he was typing in the code that would drop the pod into the ocean.

”Ward! Ward, listen to me! You dont have to do this, please!” They begged, banging on the door in a desperate attempt to escape.

When Ward looked up, he didn’t see S.H.I.E.L.D agents, he saw two scared kids. The same scared kids he saw when Jemma jumped out of the plane, and he almost felt _bad_ about this. Then the pod dropped.

Months later, he saw them again, but they were no longer scared kids.

_They were furious S.H.I.E.L.D agents._

Ward smiled at that thought.

* * *

**____Clint Barton**

* * *

Clint’s smile was wide and bright as he sprinted through the hall’s of S.H.I.E.L.D’s new base, excited to see Phil and Melinda again, and maybe learn more about their new ducklings, he’d heard two of them were inhumans! How cool was that!

Clint dramatically slid into the director’s office, and almost right into Agent Johnson.

”There he is! Everyone, Clint Barton, Clint, this is Daisy, Mack, Hunter, Bobbi, Yo-Yo, Linco- where’s Fitsimmons?” Phil asked.

Lincoln looked apologetic. “Simmons tried to take a bath this morning, she and Fitz haven’t come out of their bunk since then.” He explained.

Phil sighed. “Well that certainly explains it. Can someone get them some food and tea?” 

Clint was getting increasingly confused. “Wait, what happened? Why are those two holed up in their room?” 

“Ward. Pod. 90 feet underwater. Brain damage. Alien planet, not good experiences.” May grumbled.

He was shocked. “They’re kids! How did they end up in those situations, they shouldn’t even be in the field! They’re scientists!” He shouted.

Daisy stepped in front of him. “We couldn’t control the alien planet thing, Simmons got swallowed up by a rock.” 

Clint huffed and stormed off. He wasn’t able to deal with this right now.

* * *

**Lance Hunter**

* * *

Hunter took another sip of his beer. “Fitz, truth or dare.” He asked, a small grin on his face.

”Truth!” Fitz shouted back, leaning forward from his spot.

“How many girls have you kissed, and who was the best?” Bobbi slapped him on the arm. “You’re so childish, Hunter!”

Fitz shifted awkwardly. “One, and Simmons. I never really got the chance to do that stuff, i mean, in college that would be pretty illegal, i was only sixteen. And at the academy i was too focused on classes and stuff.” The engineer laughed nervously.

Hunter, Bobbi and Yo-Yo blinked in surprise. “Really? Only Simmons?” He asked again, and Fitz nodded.

Man, he grew up way too fast, poor kid.

* * *

**Tony Stark**

* * *

Tony smiled softly at the duo, watching them run around, finish eachothers sentences, gawk over the texh that was lying around, the girl-Simmons, he thinks- is messing with the web fluid he left out for them. 

“Fitz! Look at this!” She shouts, and he stops and turns away from the widow-bites he was looking at. “This is fascinating!” She squeaked again. 

“Simmons! Look at this!” He sounded equally excited. “Hey there little fella!” Fitz pet Dum-E’s head, earning him a series of beeps from the small bot. “What’s his name?” He asked.

”That is Dum-E” The robotic voice of Friday replied, causing Fitsimmons to jump and scambled towards eachother.

Tony laughed good-heartily. “That’s just Friday, some min-“ He stopped talking, taking a moment to look over the two. Shaking, heavy breathing, they have death grips on eachother’s arms but they dont seem to notice. Tony recognized these signs. “Hey, are you two okay? Should i call Agent May?” He asked softly.

Both looked at him with wide eyes, shakily nodding.

Almost as if on queue May came running in, stopping beside the two. “What happened?” She asked Tony.

”Friday answered a question-“ He was cut off by May’s nodding.

As she lead them out, he noticed how motherly she was acting towards them, the same way Natasha acted towards Peter and Wanda. 

They shouldn’t have to deal with this.

* * *

**The Avengers**

* * *

The revived celebrated, the ones who survived the snap cried tears of joy, and everything seemed alright.

The ‘Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D were holding onto eachother for dear life. All except two.

Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz sat on the floor, staring at the ground in front of them. “Not the longest we’ve been apart.” Fitz finally says, and the people around him stop.

”Not the worst, either. At least I didn’t jump out of a plane.”

”Or almost die at the bottom of the ocean.”

”Or get stuck on an alien planet!”

”Or get stuck in the future”

”Or get killed again.”

”Hey! Not fair, i can’t get worse than you, Mrs. ‘I can’t die because our grandson is still here’” Fitz playfully shoved Simmons, getting a laugh from his other half.

”I had to thaw you out like some chicken, i think i’m doing better that you.” Simmons shot bacK.

“Drama queen.” Fitz finally decided.

And in that moment, the Avengers didn’t see two kids. They saw beathen and bruised soldiers, geniuses, and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.


End file.
